First meeting
by Love-Cassi13
Summary: When Kol and Bonnie met, they became friends. When they start hanging out more and let each other in, the relationship moves forward.
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie walked into the Grille with a very fake smile on her face. She was meeting Elena here to catch up since things have been so hectic.I looked around the bar only to see she wasn't here yet. I took out my phone and saw I had a new text message and frowned:

**Elena- Srry can't make it emergeny with Klaus & Caroline... Talk to you later :)**

I huffed and stalked over to an empty chair.I waited a little bit until Matt came to take my order.I smiled upon seeing was the only one who seemed to stay out of all the danger in Mystic Falls.I envied him for not having to deal with all of this unless he wanted a little thing happened I had to run to help.I felt used only person who I really talked to was Caroline because Elena was always in between the Salvatore brothers or in a life threatening situation.

"Hey can I get you?"He said in a cheery voice and a smile.

"I'll just have a coke and some Matty."I answered him in the sweetest voice I could muster.

"Is everything alright Bonnie?"He asked with deep concern.I smiled softly at him.

"Nothing I can't handle 't worry I 'll be fine."I smiled at him again and sunk into my chair.

"Promise?"

"Promise."I confirmed and with that he walked off to get my order.I huffed and sunk lower into my chair.I closed my eyes and began to think of my life without vampires,werewolfs,or crazed hybrid orginals and me not being a witch.I know that is just a dream and I will always be endanger.I opened my eyes to see an orginal staring at me intently.I frowned upon him.

"What do you want?"I hissed at seemed amused and smiled at me.

"Well there's alot a be more specfic."I huffed.

" are you doing here,"gestruring around with my hands,"Sitting across and staring at me?"

"Can't I just sit across from a beautiful witch without a hidden agenda? You know I'm not my brother."He stated.I scoffed at this.

"Let me ask it this do you want from me and don't say you just want to sit with me that's not only reason anyone wants to talk to me they want to use me for my magic." I say he his eyes look sad at my confession.

"Well I'm not like your friends Bonnie.I'm not going to use you for your magic.I give you my I want is to get to know that so hard to believe?"He asked in a gentle voice.I looked at him in disbelief,jaw dropped and eyes I finally gained my composure I answered simply.

"Yes."I answered in a small smiled sadly.

"Well thats your choice,love"As I was about to answer Matt came back with sat it down in front of.I smiled at him.

"Here you go bonnie."

"Thank you,Matty."He looked over at Kol and back at me and gave me a look."It's fine Matt,promise,"I gave him another as he walked off.

"You know he's calling Elena right now to tell her that you're sitting with me,right?"

"I I wouldn't be if she hadn't ditched me."I sighed.

"Well then would you like to countinue this conversation else where?"He asked with a smirk.I thought about this for a moment.

" not?"I gave me a bright smile as he stood up.I also stood and he gave is arm out to me.I reluntly took walked out of the Grille and started 5 minutes of walking he broke the silence.

"What were you going to say before Matt rudly interrupted?"He asked with a spark of curosity you couldn't miss.I smiled a small smile.

"First of all Matt didn't interrupt me he was just bringin my order and I was going to ask you why you were intrested in me when there's Elena and Caroline to go after."I said with a hint of guy always goes after either Elena or Caroline because they're prettier and more guy ever picked me only way they picked me was if either of them were taken.I sighed.I looked up to see Kol staring at me agian.

"One I find the doppleganger quite boring and Caroline to on the other hand I find Intriguing."He stated matter-of-factly.

"But why?"I asked in a small voice.

"Because you're smart,fiesty,gorgous,not scared of me and you're the first in 100 years to talk to me almost as an equal."I smiled sadly and also stoped with a confuse look on his face.

"Well then if you want-"I was interrupted by a loud shrieking noise.I turned around and saw Caroline and Elena standing a few feet way.

"Bonnie are you okay?Did he compell you?Matt called and said that an orginal was with you and that you two left we got here as fast as we could."Elena said Just stood there glaring at Kol as Elena ranted.

"I'm fine Elena don't worry we were just talking and decided to go walking and before you ask again no I'm not being compelled I did this on my own accord."I told the girl with zero turned and glared at Kol.

"**YOU SON OF A BITCH!YOU COMPELLED HER DIDN'T YOU!YOU WERE JUST GOING TO USE HER!WHAT DID KLAUS WANT TO USE HER TO GET MORE BLOOD FROM ME OR TO GET CAROLINE TO GO ON A DATE WITH HIM!"**Elena yelled.I was seething.'Always has to find a way to make it about her.'

"First I didn't compell her she came I'm not going to use her like you do, we were having a nice conversation before you arrived,lastly this has absolutly nothing to do with you or your little friend."Kol said suprising Elena turned to me eyes wide, Caroline continued to glare at Kol,and now Kol was glaring at her too.

"Well now that is done I think I will be headed do you want I ride?"I asked he looked suprised for a moment then yes," and Caroline I will talk to you guys whenever you have ."I said sweetly with a smile as I walked away with Kol by my and Caroline were stunned at what I had so it took them a while to compose themselves.

As we reached my car and got in Kol asked me a question,"Why are you giving me a ride? I thought you would go run off with your friends after what I said."

"Because what you said was true about my friends they really only use me and I also wanted to know if it was true what you said."

"Which part,love?"

"The one where you said you weren't just using me for some plan or of sorts."

"It was true I'm not going to use you, Bonnie, already gave you my word."

"Good."

"What were you going to say before we were interrupted?"He asked as we pulled into his drive way.

"I was going to say we can try to get to know one another if you want?"I say sheepishly.

"I would like that."

"Great!Then come by my house tomorrow at 7 and we can begin."

"Till' then sweet Bonnie"He said as he opened the he got out Bonnie kissed him on the was momentarily cheek tingled as he got out of the waved at him before she reversed her car and drove he walked into the house he was smiling ear to had a date with Bonnie Bennett.

"Whats got you in happy mood?"Rebekah asked him as he walked by.

"Nothing you need to worry about,sister."He said as he climbed the stairs to his room.

'Tomorrow will be fantastic'He thought to himself as he went to bed later that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie's P.O.V

I droe home with a small smile on my face.I knew Elena would go crazy if she found out that I had a almost date with an orginal that basically told her off. I pulled into my drive and saw Caroline and Elena sitting on my porch .I sighed and got out of my car. I walked up to my porch and looked at both of them.

"Please move,"I said the sweetest voice I could got up and let me by.I reached my door and and took out my keys to unlock the I unlocked it I stepped in and shut my screen door just as Elena was there.

"What the hell is your problem, Bonnie?Why are you acting like a bitch?"Elena asked in 's when I slammed the door in her face but not before giving her a death glare.I walked into my kitchen and grabbed a can of and a bag of chips.I walked back into the living and turned on the T.V to a movie as soon as I picked a movie someone starting banging on my door.I groaned and went to see who it I opened I saw Elena,Caroline, Stefan, and Damon.

"What?"I asked in a menicing voice.

"We came to check on you. You haven't been acting like you."Classic Elena acting all innocent.I doubled over I finally gained composure I looked up and saw everyone looking at me strangly.

"No,Elena,I am acting like me.I've just grown up and realized one example is I don't have to be your servant and do everything that you if you excuse me I'm going to bed I have an afternoon with a certain orginal."

"You're spending an afternoon with Kol?Klaus' brother?"

" only has 2 brothers and Elijah and I'm not hanging out with Elijah tomorrow."I gave them a smug smile.

"Look,witch I don't know what's wrong with you but snapp out of need you to do a spell on Kol."

" ."I slammed the door in their faces and walked off to my bathroom.

_'It's a good thing I didn't invite any of them in'_Ithoght to my self.I quickly changed into my pj's and climbed into my bed.'_Tomorrow was going to be very intresting'._

The next day I woke up bright and early.I got up and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark green v-neck t-shirt and went to the bathroom.I took a long shower and changed.I dried my hair and applied make up as I my curling iron heated up.I put my basic on, eyeliner and I finally finished got done dressing I went down stairs to grab something to eat.

As I got down stairs i checked the time and saw it was only 12:30.I sighed.I grabbed some fruit punch and a bagel.I ate slowly and as I finished my doorbell rang.I walked to the door and groaned as I saw who it .

I opened the door and she motioned for me to come out.I relunctly came I stepped out I ambushed by hit me in the head really hard.I started to black out not before sending a very strong mental voice to a certain orginal for help.

-I woke up in a strange room lying in a bed that wasn't mine.I sat up only to have some one push me back down.I looked up only to see Klaus.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I know some of you are wanting me to countinue this story but I just cant find any inspriation for it. I was thinking of starting a new story though so any ideas? I really need to get back to writing! :)


End file.
